Minimal surfaces are surfaces with zero mean curvature, also characterized as surfaces of minimal surface area for given boundary conditions. Uses for minimal surfaces have been studied in areas such as high rise construction, scaffolding design for tissue engineering, and mass transfer processes. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0014493 discloses mass transfer packing with a minimal surface which purportedly enables significantly improved performance for separation and mixing. Minimal surface structures have not previously been explored for use in golf balls.